Components are known for keeping foreign matter out of the interior of the conduit in motion transmitting remote control assemblies of this type wherein the core element moves relative to and is in bearing engagement with the conduit. Such foreign matter could cause excessive wear and/or impede the movement of the core element. One of these components is a wiper cap attached to the end of the conduit and including a nose portion in close sliding engagement with the core element. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,157; 4,304,149 and 4,688,445 disclose examples of such wiper caps. An alternative component is a boot which expands and contracts axially with movement of the core element, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,041. European Patent Application no. 90108243.8, having publication no. 0 397 008, discloses a remote control assembly utilizing both a wiper cap and a boot but independently of one another.